


Trepidation

by NCVega



Series: CV: The LouRin Collection [1]
Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, The Frey Twins Saga, Trans Character (Rin), Whumptober 2019, faintly hinted Female Protagonist/Yakumo, the beginnings of Louis/Male Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCVega/pseuds/NCVega
Summary: Rin didn’t think they were strong enough. The Lost had been growing stronger the further out they explored and while Murasame reminded them after every exploration to keep their weapons and blood veils up-to-date, the hordes of Lost they’d come across on every trip had begun to worry him. Even as their rag-tag team of Revenants grew, Rin wasn’t so sure they were ready for whatever the Cathedral had in store for them.





	Trepidation

**Author's Note:**

> So this one-shot was meant to be a warm-up after Lizi and I spent about a week binge playing Code Vein, so it's not very good and I wrote it in past tense which is not how I usually write. I used the whumptober fill "trembling" as an excuse to write this and explore how Louis and the gang feel for writing.
> 
> I plan on adding more snapshots into Rin's relationship with Louis and the rest of the Revenants, as well as his twin sister Aria, when I get the time.
> 
> For some context: Lizi and I accidentally made our protagonists look similar during our co-op playthrough and decided they were going to be twins. 
> 
> Welcome to the Frey Twins Saga!

Rin didn’t think they were strong enough. The Lost had been growing stronger the further out they explored and while Murasame reminded them after every exploration to keep their weapons and blood veils up-to-date, the hordes of Lost they’d come across on every trip had begun to worry him. Even as their rag-tag team of Revenants grew, Rin wasn’t so sure they were ready for whatever the Cathedral had in store for them.

Mia’s ranged attacks would prove useful, and with Aria’s most recent weapon upgrade, Rin supposed the rate of their dispersing would slow down. At least, he hoped.

Rin wasn’t a pessimist—not in the same way his twin sister was—but he wasn’t an optimist either. He wasn’t nearly as smart as Louis or as strong as Yakumo, but he was quick, and his focus on the world around them meant that no Lost would get the sneak-up on them as long as Rin was around. But the sight of the Cathedral brought a sense of dread up from within him.

Even the images of the Cathedral towers Louis managed to take on one of his earlier expeditions and had pinned onto the board near the back of the church, made Rin’s hackles rise. There was something about the place that bothered him, but no matter how hard he racked his brain, nothing came to mind. Rin’s fragmented memories couldn’t place why the Cathedral disturbed him so much, and Io’s ever-watchful gaze made the unease worse.

He turned away from the planning board and gave Io a thin smile.

She tilted her head curiously in acknowledgment, but her yellow eyes were penetrating.

“You appear to be scared, Rin.” She murmured. “What’s wrong?”

Rin cast a careful glance toward the rest of the church. Coco, who was the closest to them, was too busy attending to her pile of “junk” to pay either of them any mind. Aria and Mia stood with Murasame, their conversation hushed but intense. Occasionally, Yakumo would look over his shoulder from the bar and wave at the girls, which only served to irritate Rin’s sister to no end. Rin found it amusing how Aria would hide her embarrassment behind a disgruntled mask. Finally, Rin’s eyes found Louis. He sat alone at his desk, surrounded by piles of books from a world long since lost. He was too busy reading to be paying any attention to the world around them.

For some reason, the realization that only Io was aware of his distress sent a wave of relief through him. He turned to her fully and gave the girl a soft, warm smile.

“Don’t worry about me, Io. I’m fine.”

“You didn’t look fine,” She said plainly. There was no heat in her words or accusation. The curiosity in her eyes was genuine and the concern that began to blossom within them made Rin’s heart pang with guilt.

“I’m sorry to make you worry, but I’m fine. I promise.”

Rin watched as Io’s eyes trailed from his face to the pictures pinned against the board behind him. For a moment, terror spilled into his veins. He felt his fingers begin to tremble. He clenched them shut, blunt nails bit into the fabric of his knitted gloves. She didn’t say another word, and the silence stretched between them. One minute then two.

Io’s soft, “very well,” broke the silence. “Please take care, Rin.”

Rin nodded. “I will, Io. Thank you.”

* * *

“Are we all set to go?”

Rin snapped to attention the moment Louis’ voice registered in his ears. Louis stood before the exploration group, his weapon gleaming in the sun. His red eye swept across the group and a chorus of confirmation filled the air.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Yakumo grinned, hoisting his oni blade against his shoulder. “I’ll take point.”

“Try not to go too far ahead, we don’t know what to expect in a place like this,” Louis warned.

“I’m sure it’s not anything we can’t handle.” Yakumo’s grin grew wider. “We’re a couple of badasses after all.” He laughed, giving Aria a wink.

Rin didn’t miss the way Aria’s lips twitched as though she desperately wanted to smirk, but as he expected, his twin’s stubbornness won out. She rolled her eyes at Yakumo and stalked past him, her bayonet at the ready. “_We’ll _be careful.” He heard her say.

“Hey, wait up!” Yakumo cried out. “You can’t just run off like that!”

“I think I just did!”

“Those two,” Mia sighed, shaking her head. “Wait for me!” With one last glance at Louis and Rin, Mia sprinted forward and down the white, ornate ramp of the Cathedral.

As Rin watched them go, the trembling returned. His grip on his machete tightened and he tried to steel himself for what was to come—whatever that may be.

“Hey.”

Rin whipped his attention toward Louis, who watched him with furrowed brows. “You okay?”

Rin’s smile was feeble. He knew it must’ve looked forced. “I will be when we’re done here,” He confessed. “I’m… don’t worry about me. We should catch up to the others.”

He made his way toward the downward ramp when Louis’s hand caught his elbow. Rin glanced over his shoulder, a question on his lips, but the expression on Louis’s face made his voice die in his throat. Louis looked… troubled, though Rin couldn’t think of any reason why.

“Louis?”

Louis snapped back to reality and released Rin’s arm, his red eyes wide with surprise. “S-sorry. I’m not… I’m not sure what came over me.”

“Maybe I should be asking if _you’re _okay,” Rin joked.

Louis’ smile was subtle. It was less of a smile and more like twitch of the lips, but it was as close to a smile Rin had ever seen on their fearless leader’s face. Something warm blossomed in Rin’s chest then, and he felt heat crawl up the nape of his neck.

“Come on, we should join them,” Louis said, walking past Rin. “Before those three get themselves into any more trouble.” He made his way down the ramp, unaware of the burning heat growing across Rin’s cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to [Liziscribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liziscribbles/pseuds/liziscribbles) for beta reading, dragging me into Code Vein hell, and for being a wonderful friend ♥
> 
> Check out her fic: [Shadowboxer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004799) featuring her character Aria and Yakumo!


End file.
